Team Uzumaki FC
by Falcon-Cat
Summary: Alternate History. Yugao was given the will by her mentor Kushina and her husband to look after their son Naruto. "Team 6: Naruto Uzumaki, Sayuri Senju, and Shizuko Uchiha,"... "Team 7: Rasen Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha,"... One joins the enemy and the other joins the friend. The pairings in this story are unlabeled, read at your own risk or don't like don't read
1. Will

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Some of the canon characters in this story have a different history than their canon counterparts. The canon characters here may or may not act differently than their canon counterpart. Naruto and Yugao relationship in this story will not be clarified, so feel free to make that of what you will about it. The pairings in this story are unlabeled.

* * *

"I need to setup a barrier, I'm almost out of chakra," Minato remarked.

"I can still *cough* fight!" Kushina remarked. Immediately afterward she shot chains from her abdomen and then pinned the fox down to the ground with them.

Naruto started to cry.

"We seem to have wakened him up," Kushina remarked and then looked down toward him. "I'm sorry Naruto," she said with a smile. "I'm going to reseal the fox inside myself and then have it die along with me," she declared.

Yugao ran toward them.

Kushina and Minato turned to look toward her.

"Yugao what are you doing here?" Kushina asked.

"I was looking for you," Yugao replied while tears started to spill from her eyes.

Minato looked toward Kushina with a downer look.

"I'm glad you're safe," Kushina remarked with a smile. "But I need you and Minato to take good care of Naruto," she added.

"Kushina!" Minato muttered.

"You can't go!" Yugao muttered and then turned to look down toward Naruto. She got down toward his level. "This must be Naruto," Yugao remarked.

Kushina looked down toward him and nodded. "Naruto this Yugao Uzuki my student," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you Naruto," Yugao said while she held out her right index finger toward him. Naruto gripped her finger with his little hand. "Your birthmarks are beautiful," she remarked while rubbing Naruto's right cheek with her left hand.

Kushina smiled. "Glad you like them," she remarked. "Look Naruto someone already like you as you are," she added and then turned her head to look toward Yugao. "Yugao, I'm going die soon and take this fox with me," she remarked.

Yugao's lower jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and pupils diluted while she started shaking.

"Don't give me that look Yugao and Minato, I'll need you two..." she said and then turned her head to look toward Minato. "To look after and take care of Naruto for me," she continued and then turned her head to look toward Naruto. "The only regret that I have is not being able to see you grow up, being the family that we've always dream of," she confessed.

Minata looked at trio for a moment and then sighed. "Kushina...there's no need for you to die with the Nine-Tails," he remarked. "Use your remaining chakra so you can be reunited with Naruto," he added.

Kushina and Yugao turned to look toward him.

"I'm going to seal half of the Nine-Tails's chakra with the Dead Demon Consuming Jutsu ," he said and then turned to gaze toward Naruto with his face casting downward. "And then I'll seal the other half into Naruto with the Eight Trigrams Sealing Jutsu along with your remaining chakra," he continued. "Then I'll take the Nine-Tails with me, since I'm not a Jinchuriki I perform the Dead Consuming Jutsu," he added.

Yugao and Kushina looked at him with wide eyes, opened mouths, and diluted pupils.

"If you use that Jutsu you'll..." Kushina gasped.

"There's one more thing... I can seal half of the Nine-Tails's chakra, it's not physically possible to seal it completely and it not strategically feasible either," Minato remarked. "If you take the Nine-Tails down with you, there won't a Jinchuriki until the Nine-Tails is revived, and the balance of power will be out of hands," he continued. "With the Dead Demon Consuming Jutsu I'll seal half the fox's chakra forever and the half I'll seal within Naruto with the Eight Trigrams Sealing Jutsu," he added.

Sarutobi landed distances from them.

Kushina slightly narrowed her eye brows.

"I know what to say, but Jiraiya-Sensei talked about the coming revolution and the catastrophes that will come with it. Today...I realized two things. The masked man who attacked you... He will bring catastrophe upon us," Minato remarked and then turned his to look toward Naruto with his eyes down cast. "And this is the one who will stop him. As the Jinchuriki, he will the clear the way to the future," he continued. "For some reason I just know," he concluded and then gently placed Naruto on the ground.

"Minato but..." Kushina protested.

Yugao looked toward him with disbelief.

Minato performed several hand-seals. "Have faith in this child! After all, he is our son!" he said while a shinigami appeared behind him. He turned to look toward Kushina. "After I use the Dead Demon Consuming Jutsu, I'll seal your chakra inside Naruto, you won't get to see for very long once he's grown up, but I want you to help him out when he tries to control the Nine-Tails as its host," he explained.

Kushina looked toward with a glare. "But he's our son, and I don't want him to have to bear that burden!" she scorned.

"If you make him a Jinchuriki he'll be hated by the villagers and could potentially go rogue and destroy this village along with everyone in it, or worse the elders would try objectify if not weaponize him along with dehumanizing him!" Yugao yelled with her fists on her hips.

Kushina turned her head to look toward Yugao for a short moment before turned turning her head to glare toward Minato. "And why the Dead Demon Consuming Jutsu? Just...so I can see him when he's grown up? And it won't even be for that long, there's no reason for you to die for that!" she yelled. "I wanted you to stay with Naruto and watch over him he grows up, so why?" she asked. "To preserve the balance between the Tailed-Beasts? For our country? Our village?" she added. "There's no reason to sacrifice Naruto for that! You shouldn't sacrifice yourself for me!" she scorned.

"Abandoning a country, abandoning a village, is the same as abandoning a child," Minato remarked with casting his face downward. "As someone whose country was destroyed, you of all people should understand as best, shouldn't you? You know the harsh life that waits those without a country. Besides, we are family of shinobi," he remarked.

Kushina opened her mouth slightly while Yugao opened her hands.

"And even if I were to live, I could never be compared to you," Minato continued and then brought his face down toward Kushina's. "Even if just for a short time, there is something you give him as his mother that I never could, that is a mother's role," he explained. "I'm not doing this just for you, I'm doing it for Naruto. I am willing to die for my son, that is my role as his father," he concluded.

Kushina's and Yugao's looked soften a bit.

Minato turned to look toward Yugao. "Yugao I need you to watch Naruto for me" he remarked.

Yugao raised her eyebrows.

"My wish for you is look after Naruto, train him, and follow him wherever he goes," Minato said. "Even if he goes rogue I need you to be with him, to take care of him," he added.

"That seal, could it be the Dead Consuming Jutsu?" Sarutobi asked.

Shortly afterward ninjas landed beside Sarutobi. "Lord Third Hokage! What's going on?" one of them asked.

The fox growled.

"It's no use, I can't get inside the barrier that's keeping the Nine-Tails from getting out!" Sarutobi remarked while pressing his hands on the force field.

The shinigami stretched its hand and it went into the fox's leg.

"Dawn you Forth Hokage!" The Fox cursed.

"Seal!" Minato shouted.

Shortly afterward the shinigami's hand withdrew from the fox with a spiritual essence and then straight into Minato's stomach.

"It is the Dead Demon Consuming! I can't believe he's using it!" Sarutobi exclaimed.

"But the Nine-Tails's still there! Was he not able to fully seal it?" a ninja beside him asked. "The Nine-Tails is smaller but..." he remarked.

The fox shrunk to less than its original size.

"Ok, now for the Eight Trigrams Sealing Jutsu," Minato remarked while he placed his hand on the ground and a ceremonial throne appeared. Shortly afterward he placed Naruto on it.

Kushina cough repeated with blood coming from her mouth.

"Kushina are you ok?" Minato asked.

The Nine-Tails lifted up its right hand and then jabbed its claw toward Naruto.

Minato and Kushina got in between Naruto and the incoming claw. While the claw impaled them on impact, Kushina grabbed the bloodstained claw with her hands having it stopped only a less than a few inches from touching Naruto but with some small drops of blood dripping on him.

Yugao gasped with her hands covering her mouths

"I told you this is something even a father can do," Minato remarked.

"Then a mother can do it too right," Kushina remarked back.

"The child is there," Sarutobi remarked.

"She protected him!" one of the ninja beside him exclaimed.

"YOU BASTARDS!" the Nine-Tails growled.

"All right, this is the first time I've ever lost an argument with you, that's how I know you must be serious," Kushina remarked and turned to look toward Yugao. "Please don't give us that look Yugao, our deaths is part of life itself so don't worry about us," she remarked.

Yugao walked toward them. She opened her mouth only to close it immediately afterward.

"We'll be with Naruto and I'm sure you'll meet us again when the time comes," Kushina added with a smile.

Yugao looked down for moment while she trembled and looked back up toward Kushina in the eyes. "I'll look after Naruto for you," she declared. "No matter what he does, no matter if he's still with Konoha or not," she continued. "I swear I'll be by his side, I'll train him, I'll give him all the love that I can, I promised you that I will," she added.

"Thanks you, Kushina," Minato said and then turned to toward Yugao. "And thanks you, Yugao," he added. He then smeared some of his blood on his hand, performed some hand-seals, and Gamatora appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Whoa! The Nine-Tails!" Gamatora exclaimed and then turned to look toward Minato. "Fourth Hokage! What are doing?" he asked.

"Gamatora, I'm giving you the key to the seal," Minato replied. "I want you to take it to Jiraiya-Sensei and immediately store it inside him," he instructed.

"I see," Sarutobi remarked. "So Minato is making his own son a Jinchuriki in order to save the village," he added.

"I have the key! So now I will go!" Gamatora remarked and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"That's a relief," Kushina sighed.

"Kuchina you're not going to last much langer, I'll give you the Eight Trigrams Sealing Jutsu now, I want to seal a little of my chakras inside Naruto as well," Minato remarked. "You won't see him for a while, so tell him anything you want to say now," he advised.

"Naruto," Kushina started she gazed toward baby Naruto. "Don't be a picky eater, eat healthily so you grow big and strong," she advised. "Take a bath every day and keep warm, and don't stay up late get plenty of sleep," she continued. "And make friends, you don't need a lot but, just a few true friends who you can really trust," she added. "I was never good at it myself, but study and practice your Ninjutsu, everyone has things they're good at and things they're not, so don't let it get to you if you can't do a certain Jutsu," she continued. "Respect your sensies and senpais at the academy," she added. "And one more important thing about the three ninja vices: don't borrow money, save the money you earn from missions, and no drinking until you're 20 and don't drink too much for it is bad for your body so take it easy," she continued. "And you'll probably want a girlfriend, I'm a woman so I don't really understand, but anyway there are only men and women so you will find yourself interested in women, but just don't fall for a wield girl find a woman like you mom, and speaking of vices one more thing: watch out for Jiraiya-Sensei," she added. "Naruto you will face many painful and hard times, but just be yourself and have your dreams and the confidence to make those dreams come true," she concluded her advice. "I really! Really! Really! Really! Really! Really wish I could be there to teach you so many more things! I really wish I could be with you longer I love you!" she wept.

"Just listen to your talkative mother," Minato remarked. He and Kushina then turned to look toward Yugao.

"Promise me you'll look after him will you?" Kushina asked.

Yugao nodded while she wiped some tears from her eyes. "I will look after him for you, I promise you I'll look after him for you," Yugao said.

* * *

**Hours after Nine-Tails' rampage...**

Sarutobi, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo were sitting at an oval-shaped table.

"Are you sure about depriving Naruto of what is rightfully his?" Homura asked.

"He's the son of the late Fourth Hokage the Yellow Flash, which makes him a symbol of our village," Koharu remarked.

"Everyone except Naruto's generation knows he's the son of the Fourth Hokage, but most will not acknowledge him as that," Sarutobi remarked. "They will only view Naruto as the fox itself," he added.

Danzo turned to look toward him. "Hiruzen you of all people should know that a Jinchuriki like Naruto is unfitted to have a normal life," he lectured.

Sarutobi turned to look toward him. "Which is why his status as the son of Fourth Hokage, the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki, and as well as his parental info will be kept a secret from the world along with Naruto and his generation for the time being," he remarked.

* * *

**Seven years later, not long after the Uchiha Clan Massacre...**

Three girls about Naruto's age were standing by a large tree.

Shizuko Uchiha the one with violet eyes and long straight black hair. She was wearing a light purple shirt, black pants, black sandals, and a light purple headband. She was also about half-a-head taller than the other two who were about the same height.

Sayuri Senju the one with green eyes and brown hair. She was wearing a while shirt with flowers of various color in the foreground, brown pants, and brown sandals.

And Rasen Uzumaki the one with straight long red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt, pink pants, pink sandals with red buckles, and a red ribbon on her right upper arm.

"I'm very grateful that spent that night with me, or you would ended up just like them," Sayuri remarked with a smile while looking toward Shizuko.

Shizuko nodded slightly.

Rasen pointed her right index finger at her. "You should be grateful that you're still alive," she remarked. "Because you still owe me another game!" she declared.

Shizuko sighed. "I've told you once I've told you a thousand times I don't give anything about the suppose competition between you and me," she remarked with a dark and quiet voice while she stared toward Rasen with a small frown. "You're just wasting your time and energy," she added with a small smile.

Rasen frowned. "Stop acting so cool when you're just being self-centered!" she shouted.

"The self-centered one is _you_," Shizuko retorted calmly with quiet tone and a very small smile.

Sayuri walked in between the pair and then held up her hands with her arms stretched out. "Can't you girls just get along?" she asked.

Rasen crossed her arms while she turned to the left a right angle and kept her glare at Shizuko. "She's the one who's not being bothered with the lost of her entire family over night!" she scoffed.

* * *

**Five Years Later...**

"Naruto only managed to graduate due to being lucky enough to learn the Shadow Clones Jutsu," Hamura remarked.

"From the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsu that he had stolen under Mizuki's instruction," Koharu added.

"Because Naruto haven't been disciplined and trained properly," Danzo added.

Hamura and Koharu nodded.

"Letting Naruto live the way he lives makes him someone that any foreign Shinobi will overlook and not take any interest in him," Sarutobi remarked. "Besides his flashing colors make him one that can be hidden in plane sight," he added.

"Orochimaru and Itachi should be the only ones outside the village who know about Naruto's Jinchuriki status," Hamura remarked. "We shouldn't worry about Itachi since he's on our side, although we're the only ones who know," he added.

"But based on what was found at Orochimaru's old hideouts in this village, he seems to have no interest in Naruto what so ever," Danzo remarked.

"Probably because a Jinchuriki is an unreliable wildcard," Hamura remarked.

"Which makes one an unreliable weapon that cannot be easily controlled without the power of Senju or Uchiha," Danzo added.

"Which is why Naruto must never leave the village, ninja or not," Koharu remarked.

* * *

A/N: Shizuko Uchiha, Sayuri Senju, and Rasen Uzumaki along with Shizuko's close relatives, Sayuri's parents, and Rasen's guardians are my Naruto original characters. Those three character are not closely related with any of the canon characters, and they're not closely related with each other either.


	2. Team 6 Intro

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Some of the canon characters in this story have a different history than their canon counterparts. The canon characters here may or may not act differently than their canon counterpart. Naruto and Yugao relationship in this story will not be clarified, so feel free to make that of what you will about it. The pairings in this story are unlabeled. And the characters are obviously unreliable narrators.

A/N: Thanks you for your reviews, favoring, and following.

* * *

"Team 6: Naruto Uzumaki, Sayuri Senju, and Shizuko Uchiha; Team 7: Rasen Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha..." Iruka anounced.

"Why does a great ninja like me have to put on the same team with wielders like them?" Naruto asked and pointed at the two girls sitting beside him on the last part of his question.

The two girls were Sayuri and Shizuko.

Sayuri was wearing a green T-shirt, brown pants, and black sandals. She also wore two holsters, one on each hip. And she wore her headband on her waist like a belt.

Shizuko was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt over a fishnet shirt, black cargo pants, and black shoes. She had a sheathed katana-shaped wooden sword strapped on her back. She wore her headband on her forehead. And she was also unusually tall for someone her age.

"We hold the tradition of placing the best student with the worse student to balance a team out," Iruka lectured. "You and Rasen made the lowest grades, Sasuke made the highest grades, and Shizuko made second to Sasuke," he explained.

* * *

**Last Night...**

Kaharu, Sarutobi, and Hamura were sitting in a large meeting room in front of a crowd of Jonin who were sitting in front of them.

"Sayuri happened to be the best friend of Rasen and Shizuko," Yugao remarked. "Are you sure about not putting Rasen on the same team as Sayuri and Shizuko?" she asked.

"And are you sure about not putting Naruto on the same team as Sakura and Sasuke?" Kakashi added.

"The teams need to be well balanced," Sarutobi remarked and then gestured his right hand toward Iruka. "Care to explain Iruka?" he asked.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Rasen have already been placed on Team 7 before Naruto defeated Mizuki last night. Plus Rasen is one of the few girls who aren't one of Sasuke's fangirls, and she's unusually physically strong for a girl, so she'll be good to balance out both Sakura and Sasuke.

"Shizuko scored the second highest this year, which makes her a valid choice to be placed with Naruto on Team 6; along with Sayuri who happened to be one of the top graduates. Sayuri and Shizuko are good friends and partners, and they have a long history of working together as a team. Naruto should be able to learn teamwork from them, since neither one of them appeared to have any interest in Sasuke, and neither one of them seem to have anything against Naruto either.

"Naruto and Rasen both made the exact same score. So Rasen can stay on Team 7 while Naruto can be placed on Team 6 to balance out Shizuko and Sayuri," he explained. "Naruto has shown his potential with his Shadow Clones, Rasen has shown hers the entire time with her excellent Fuinjutsu skills by academy standards. Naruto have been training in his off hours, but in his school hours he have been goofing off both in class and out. Rasen was focusing on studying her Fuinjutsu in all classes rather then paying any attention to whatever subject any instructor, including myself gives her; and according to her guardians: she have known to spend much of her off hours studying her Fuinjutsu and strengthening her body by breaking her own bones and letting them heal in a repeated cycle," he added.

Sarutobi nodded and then turned to look toward Kakashi. "You Kakashi Hatake are the most suitable teacher there can be for Sasuke. Since both of you have lost those closest to you, and both of you were also rooky-of-the-year in your respective times. You also happened to down on others back when you were an academy student and then later a Genin. Sasuke also happened to be revenge-driven due to a trauma Itachi gave him during the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Sasuke is more than likely to go rogue if things don't go his way. We cannot simply withdraw him from the program, because doing so would cause him to go rogue. And we obviously cannot imprison or even execute him, since he haven't done anything to warrant either one," he explained. "Sakura and Sayuri each have her respective parents still alive today, Rasen has her guardians, and Naruto has a few people to look after and comfort him in times of need; but Sasuke has no one for the time being, since after the Uchiha Clan Massacre he distanced himself from those around him," he added.

"Even if so, don't expect me to pass the team just because of that," Kakashi remarked. "My tutelage is not gained but earned," he added.

* * *

**Present time...**

Yugao walked in through the door. "I'm here for Team 6," she coldly announced.

Naruto turned to look toward Sayuri and Shizuko for a short moment. Sayuri turned to look toward Shizuko with her cheeks reddened. And Shizuko stood up and then gestured the other two to follow her.

* * *

"Was it wise to place the Jinchuriki on the same team with the Uchiha?" Homura asked.

"Especially with an Uchiha who's disloyal to the village," Koharu added.

"Itachi spared Shizuko for a reason," Sarutobi remarked. "She seems to be withdrawn from everything around her except Sayuri; Itachi thought that if Shizuko has no attachment to her own clan, then she have no interest in revenge," he added.

"Shizuko also doesn't have any attachment to this village as well," Homura remarked.

"And what would you do if Sayuri dies?" Koharu asked. "You of all people should know how dangerous Uchiha can be when it's comes to losing those closest to them," she remarked.

"And you two of all people should know that Itachi spared Sasuke because he loves him so much that he wants what's best for him," Sarutobi lectured. "While Itachi didn't seem to feel anything for Shizuko, he spared her because she doesn't seem to care about the Uchiha Clan's interest," he added.

"But you of all people should know what could happen if Shizuko end up having children," Koharu lectured.

"The restoration of the Uchiha Clan could start this whole cycle all over again," Homura followed.

* * *

Shizuko, Naruto, and Sayuri were sitting on a long log in that order while Yugao stood in front of them.

"Now that we're a team, let's start with the introduction," Yugao remarked. "My name is Yugao Uzuki," she introduced. "My hobby is moon watching and my goal is protecting those precious to me," she added.

Naruto stood up. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki," he introduced while pointing his right thumb toward himself. "My hobby is gardening, I like ramen, and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage of all times!" he added.

Shizuko looked toward Naruto without saying anything while Sayuri covered her eyes with her hands while her cheeks reddened.

Yugao looked toward Naruto with a small hum for a short moment and then turned to look toward Shizuko after Naruto sat back down. "You the tall one seem to be doing alright," she remarked while pointing her right index finger. "So don't you go next?" she asked and then lowered her arm while opening her hand.

Shizuko turned to look toward her.

Naruto and Sayuri turned to look toward Shizuko. Shortly afterwards Sayuri removed her hands from her face while the redness of her cheeks started to fade.

"My name is Shizuko Uchiha," Shizuko quietly introduced. "And that's all you'll get," she coldly remarked.

"What with that attitude?" Naruto asked while scratching his head. "Trying to act so high-and-mighty just like _him_!" he muttered with his arms crossed.

Shizuko turned to look toward Naruto. "Vengeance is for fools, Sasuke is a fool," she remarked.

Naruto blinked once but said nothing.

"And I have absolutely no intention of restoring the Uchiha Clan," she added.

"I don't get it," Naruto remarked.

"It's best that you don't for now," Shizuko replied and then turned to look toward Sayuri. "Sasuke's attachment to his clan will be his undoing," she remarked.

Naruto turned to look toward Sayuri.

Sayuri made a long sighed and then breathed in deeply. A moment later she turned to look toward Naruto. "Please pardon Shizuko's rudeness, since she's not that good at interacting with those around her other than me," she remarked.

Naruto crossed his arms and frowned.

Sayuri sighed while facing downwards and then looked back up toward Naruto. "She has been detached even _long _before the Uchiha Clan Massacre, in fact she has been this way for as long as I've known her," she remarked.

Naruto uncrossed his arms while his facial expression started to soften.

"While she hasn't felt anything about the death of her family on the morning after the massacre, I also haven't felt anything about their death as well," Sayuri remarked while she shook her head with a downed look on her face on the last part of her sentence. "Probably because I wasn't that close to them," she added with low voice.

Naruto raised both eyebrows.

"Then again my parents didn't seem to approve my friendship with Shizuko at first least (although they did seem to approve of my friendship with Rasen even from the start)," Sayuri remarked and then smiled. "But recently they appeared to have warmed up to her," she cheerfully added while rubbing the back of her head.

Naruto crossed his arms on his chest. "You can talk more about this family drama sort of thing later, since," he remarked and then uncrossed his arms. "You still haven't introduced yourself!" he yelled while pointing his right index finger toward Sayuri.

"Sorry about that, I needed to help you understand Shizuko here," Sayuri apologized while she gestured her hand toward Shizuko. "My name is Sayuri Senju," she introduced while pointing her right thumb toward herself. "My hobby is studying books, I like to cook various recipes, and my dream is to win," she added and then turned to look away with her hands covering her face when her cheeks started to redden.

"Acting all weird again," Naruto remarked and then turned to look toward Shizuko. "Just like when you beat him in that very Taijutsu match," he added.

Yugao turned to look toward him without saying anything. _"Shizuko may be able to beat Sasuke in a fair Taijutsu match, but she's not able to beat him in a fair game of arm-wrestle,"_ she thought and then turned to look toward Sayuri. _"Naruto is unable to tell if a girl is interested in him, then again no girl have ever shown any interest in him until now," _she continued and then turned to look toward Naruto and Shizuko.

Shizuko silently stared at Naruto while staying perfectly still.

"Now you're acting weird again too," Naruto remarked.

Yugao cleared her throat.

Naruto and Shizuko turned to look toward her while Sayuri remained in the exact same position.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, it's time for your Genin Exam," Yugao remarked. "This exam will start at this exact same spot at eight o'clock tomorrow morning," she added.

"We've already passed the Genin Exams!" Naruto exclaimed.

"The test that you've just passed, was to determine if have the potential to become Genin," Yugao remarked.

Shizuko raised her hand. "Our team has just been made," she remarked with a quiet tone. "So why put us on a test that could potentially take us apart upon failure?" she asked.

Yugao turned to look toward her and smiled. "You've just asked that very question that didn't came into the minds of most graduates," she remarked.

Naruto turned to look toward Shizuko.

Yugao turned to look toward the three in front of her. "You're all dismissed until eight o'clock tomorrow morning," she declared.

Naruto turned to look toward her.

"So I recommend you use whatever time you got till then to get to know each other better," she remarked and then puffed away in smoke.

"So what do you do other than pulling pranks and gardening?" Shizuko asked while staying in the same position.

Naruto turned to look toward her with his eyebrows raised for a moment.

"Is this the first time someone asked you such a question?" Shizuko asked.

"Why would you ask?" Naruto asked while he stood up and pointed his right index toward her.

"Because," Shizuko started and then turned to look toward Naruto. "I find you interesting," she replied.

Sayuri withdrew her hands from her face while she turned to look toward them.

"Both of us find you interesting," Shizuko added.

* * *

A/N: Shizuko Uchiha, Sayuri Senju, and Rasen Uzumaki along with Shizuko's close relatives, Sayuri's parents, and Rasen's guardians are my Naruto original characters. Those three character are not closely related with any of the canon characters, and they're not closely related with each other either.


End file.
